Not Safe
by RayneAllNight
Summary: "Your time is up, Uniter. You will perish, as will the rest of your pathetic race," The man growled. "I'd rather not perish. But thanks for the offer," I retorted. He pulled his knife on me and held it to my neck. Crud.
1. Insults

Really! Could I not get a break? Creepy scar face dude was dead, but another crazy bad guy was already after me. I ran quickly down the street. Amy had insisted on my help picking out earrings to wear on her date tomorrow. And as soon as I had left, some guy dressed in all black with knifes in his boots was chasing me. I knew I should have kept running but I was tired of this crap and turned to face my attacker. The guy snarled at me and took a step closer. I groaned and ran back at him, hitting and kicking him. I was actually putting up a good fight.

"Your time is up, Uniter. You will perish, as will the rest of your pathetic race," The man growled. I hissed in pain as he twisted my arm, bruising it. Lovely.

"I'd rather not perish. But thanks for the offer," I retorted, kneeing him in the stomach. He pulled his knife on me and held it to my neck. Crud. I glared at him as scarily as I could with a knife drawing blood. My blood.

"Get away from her," A familiar voice yelled. I heard the footsteps but the blood pounding in my head was much, much louder.

"Alek! What are you doing here?" I cried out, watching the boy in question step into the light.

"Saving your lives. Again. You really should be more cautious. Especially at night," Alek said, not looking away from the attacker.

"Save your talking for later. Oh, right. There won't be a later," The man yelled, pushing me away and turning to fight Alek. I jumped back in and after a well aimed kick to the guy's head, he was unconscious.

"Chloe, go home. Don't stop. No matter who you think or know is following you, don't stop," Alek ordered, pulling the attacker's knife out of his hand. Not wanting to see another death I turned and sprinted home, images of Alek killing the man in my head. I ran up the walk to my house and was happy to see that my mom wasn't home yet. I quickly skipped up the stairs and into my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and ran a shaky hand through my hair. I groaned and fell into my pillows.

"Stupid Mai. The powers are cool but the life is not," I told myself. I got up and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a plain t-shirt and trudged into my bathroom where I took a nice, long and hot shower to wash away the fighting.

Once I got out, I quickly got dressed and braided my hair. I hung up my towel and walked back into my room, grumbling the whole time. The clock read eleven o'clock and I groaned. I still had a bit of my history essay left to write. I took out my books and started writing.

**T**he next morning I woke up with my face planted in my textbook. I had fallen asleep with a few sentences left to write. I picked up my pencil and rushed out a closing sentence before stuffing my books back in my bag and turning to my closet. I took out a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I pulled the clothes on and threw a brown cargo jacket on. I wrapped a light yellow scarf around my neck and pulled my white vans on. I let my hair down and quickly put on my makeup. I had woken up late. Again. I grabbed my bag, phone and ipod and ran down the stairs.

"Hey mom. Sorry, I'm super late. I'll eat at school!" I yelled, already out the door. I barely heard my mom's protests since I was already down the driveway. I sprinted to school, barely making it to homeroom before the bell rang. Alek smirked at me as I entered. The only available seat was in front of him. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Alek immediately started harassing me.

"Have fun last night?" He asked, his voice hard. He was angry with me.

"If you call being chased by another creep fun, then no. No, I didn't Alek," I told him. He poked me over and over until I turned to face him. He leaned closer. I arched an eyebrow, but didn't move.

"You need to be careful Chloe. You have eight lives left. It may seem like a lot, but with you? It's not," Alek said. I leaned closer.

"Alek dear, the insults are getting a little old. I'd appreciate it if you stopped," I told him.

"If I stopped-" He started before I interrupted him.

"Oh no."

"If I stopped, would you go on a date with me?" He asked.

"If I went on a date with you, would the insults, Mai related or not, stop? For good?" I questioned. He nodded. I grimaced. "Fine. I'll go out with you. It better be a good one too. I'm not in the mood for the clichéd movie dates or dinner dates or coffee dates. It better be _fun_."

"Oh, it will be," Alek said. The bell rang and I jumped up. I smiled sourly at Alek and rushed to my next class.

Amy cornered me in the hall outside my math class and glared at me.

"What!" I cried, finally breaking. She had been staring at me for minutes.

"What was up with you and Alek in homeroom?" She asked. I groaned. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I agreed to go out with him if he'd stop with the Mai insults. And get this, they already had a new assassin on me," I told her.

"Had?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Alek killed him. Look, I'm late for math. I'll talk to you later," I said, hurrying into my class. I smiled apologetically at my teacher and rushed to the back of the class.

Later that afternoon I finished pricing some new shipments and took them to the shelves. The door rang and I hoped it wasn't Brian. It was.

"Hey," He greeted, coming to stand behind me.

"Hey. Sorry Brian, I can't talk. Working," I said. I still felt awkward after "breaking up" with him last week. The concert was the most weird thing. It was going to take some work for this friend thing.

"So there's this thing, this weekend. And I was wondering if you would want-"

"Brian. Let me just say, friends don't go out together. I see it as an outing, but you treat it like a date. Besides, I'm busy this weekend. And I'm working," I said, ducking under him to grab another pile of sweaters.

"But Chloe," He whined. I turned to him and shook my head. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. I'll talk to you later." And he left. I felt so bad. Here I was, right after breaking up with Brian going on a date with Alek. I sighed and continued to restock.

By the time I was done, it was dark. I quickly locked up, and began to walk home. I heard footsteps behind me and picked up my pace.

"Chloe!" Alek's voice called. I stopped and turned. "Hey. Let me walk with you. It's not safe."

"Alright," I agreed, already walking again.

"So, Friday night. I'll swing by and pick you up at seven," He said.

"What are we doing?" I asked, eager.

"Not telling you! It's a surprise. You'll love it. I promise," He said.

"I better love it. Or I'll be pissed." I joked. I ran my shoulder into his and laughed. We continued walking and talking all the way to my house.

"So, I'll see you later," He said. I smiled.

"Thanks for walking me home." I was thankful. Alek was actually being pleasant. I hoped it lasted. At least until Friday…

**Hey! So, I love this show! This story is a little different though. I'll try to follow the episodes as much as I can/want to. I want to make this my own, but still relevant to the show. Umm, I think Ben Stone as Alek is awesome. He's hot. He's British. He's everything! Ha! Well, PLEASE REVIEW! Virtual cookies to my lovely reviewers!**


	2. Original

"_**Y**_ou're exactly the kind of Uniter we were hoping for. Maybe it's time Mai and Humans stopped living in different worlds. It's not going to be easy Chloe. So much hope and so much fear all in one girl. Like it or not the whole world is coming for you," Valentina said.

"Then let it come," I whispered. I turned and grabbed my things before running home. I could hear Jasmine behind me but I didn't stop. I ran up to my room and fell into the pillows. Just another day in the life of a Mai.

"_**T**_his will be better then the nighttime training, I swear. Come on. You agreed. Back out now and we get back to the insults," Alek sung. I glared at him, but ushered him in anyway.

"Let me get my bag," I told him. I grabbed my bag and pulled it over my long sleeved shirt. Turning to the living room I said a quick goodbye to my mom. "I'll be home a little late. Don't wait up!"

"Alright. Have fun," She said, not looking my way. I rolled my eyes and hurried back to the door. Alek was still waiting there and grinned when I came to stand next to him.

"Great. Let's go," Alek said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his car. And no, I'm not going to say that I felt all tingly touching him or that by holding his hand I felt like I loved the guy. I'm not that sappy, and it's been said and done.

"Where are we going?" I asked him after I buckled into his pickup. He turned the key and sped off. He shook his head and smirked. "Wipe that smirk off your face. It's annoying."

"Dinner," He said. I rolled my eyes at him. "Just trust me. Seriously, you're just like a cat. Don't trust anyone except some 20 year old college guy you met at work."

"Hey! I said no dinner. And in case you forgot from following me around, I've cut Brian off," I interrupted. He scoffed.

"If it's not that human it's another. Lana could have handled herself yesterday. But you had to cut in. I should have been there to stop you. Or at least help you out. Next time you're going to run after some bad guys, tell me. I'll come with to help out. Promise?"

"Yeah, sure. As long as it's to help, and not to stop me. And this fighting bad guys thing is easier training. I use my instincts better when I'm in an actual situation. I'm better without knowing that I'm practically being graded like I am in training. Can we just get to wherever we're going?" I explained. Alek smiled and pulled into the dirt parking lot on top of the hill looking out across town.

"We already are here. Come on, get out," He ordered.

"A dirt hill. How nice," I teased.

"Shut up. You said no fancy dinners and no movie. Also no cliché date. Well, this isn't the first two. Maybe a little bit of option three, but hey! Every date is cliché!" He argued. Alek took out a large blanket and laid it out in his truck's bed. He grabbed a picnic basket and jumped up into the truck. I looked at his smirk and laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me. Well, help me up," I said, holding up a hand. He took it and pulled me up, letting me settle against the truck before handing me a sandwich. "Yeah, this is only half way cliché. Wow, is that our favorite word or something?" I laughed.

"If we keep saying it, it will be," Alek joked. We ate mostly in silence, save the few jokes.

"The stars are great tonight," I mentioned, looking up. I had finished my sandwich and was currently drinking a lemonade. I set my glass down and laid down to look at the stars. Alek laughed at me and shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing. You just so bipolar. One minute you think this is such a cheesy date, then you say it's lovely and nice and it's great. You're just pretty confusing."

"And you're not? You're smiling and laughing and joking with me, but then you're so serious telling me I'm an idiot to go after my friends to help them. I'm not the only weird one here," I exclaimed. Alek laid down beside me and turned to look at me.

"Agreed. Now, you know any constellations?" He asked.

"Not one."

"That sucks. Neither do I," He whispered, leaning closer. I gulped. Really? Alek cupped my cheek and kept moving in. A loud honking noise drew us apart. Alek groaned and sat up looking around. His eyes went wide. "Hide this stuff. Do you have a notebook with you? And a pencil?"

"What!" I cried out before his hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shut up. Get out a notebook or something!" He ordered, throwing the food back in the basket and stuffing it through the small window. I looked through my bag and took out a tiny notebook and pen. "Okay, so I think Jasmine likes tulips. Can we add those?" He asked, completely confusing me.

"Huh?"

"Alek! My man. What're you doing up here? Brought a little lady to- King? This is who you chose to-" One of Alek's friends yelled.

"She's helping me Ryan," Alek interrupted. Ryan looked at him in a tell me now kind of way. There were two jocks standing behind him on either side, all three laughing at little old me. "We're planning a birthday party for Jasmine."

"Isn't her birthday in December? It's September," The jock on the right said.

"Did I say Jasmine? I meant Valentina. King's been studying with Jasmine and kind of knows my aunt so she's helping me plan a party!" Alek said smoothly. I snorted.

"Well, you can have Alek back. He's a bit annoying to be honest. I'll walk home," I said, standing and hoping out of the car. I slung my back over my shoulder and with one last wave to the boys, ran towards the highway.

"You can come out Amy," I said loudly into a bush. My best friend jumped up and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards her car further down the street. "Come on. Take me home and we'll talk." Amy took my arm and dragged me to her car.

"Alright! We're in the car, going home. Now spill!" Amy exclaimed. And so I told her.

"And then he said we were planning a party for Valentina," I said, finishing my story. We were pulling up to my house. Amy laughed.

"I can't believe him. He finally gets a date with you and he ruins it like that!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Not like it matters. I'm not going on another date with him. We agreed if I went on one date, one is the keyword, he'd stop with the insults. And I did, so it's a win-win. What surprised me was how romantic and original the date was. I wouldn't mind another date, but it's not going to happen. He wouldn't risk getting caught again. Which is fine. His sarcasm was actually funny tonight. Well, I have to get in before Mom thinks I'm out her kissing Alek or something. I'll see you later!" I explain. I jump out of the car and run inside, and up to my room.

No matter how hard I tried in the shower that night, I couldn't wipe the goofy smile off my face.

**My story was up for like two hours and I was bombarded with reviews! Awesome! And how about last night's episode? They are so going to get together. And if they don't soon, I'll fly over there and write it in myself!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**To Ginnie-Belle: **_**So glad you love it! **_

**To ventus4ever: **_**Of course I'm continuing this! Glad you like it.**_

**To xoxMIA MALFOYxox: **_**right? They just need to go out. At least once! It'd work out fine! Their both Mai, neither would die. And Alek is hot! Who wouldn't date him! Thank you!**_

**To Reaper's Curse: **_**So glad you like it! Please review!**_

**To fieryhairedmaiden92: **_**Thank you! Glad you like it. Chloe and Alek for the win!**_

**To Mego225: **_**Glad you LOVE it! ( :: ) There you go! COOKIE!**_

**To EsmeBluebutton: **_**Glad you loved it!**_

**To TheBlackCat99: **_**I am so glad you loved it! Here you go, chocolate chip cookies! ( :: ) ( :: )Please keep reading.**_

**To Sunshiningday581: **_**Glad you liked it! Ben Stone… Wow. That's all I have to say on the matter. Keep reading!**_

**To native-kitten: **_**Thanks! Glad you like it. ( :: ) cookie for the reviewer that asked for one!**_

**To MinaLina: **_**Ben Stone is my new life goal… Glad you love it!**_

**To Miggy-fax4EVER: **_**Thanks!**_

**To AFlawlessBeauty: **_**Thanks! Glad you like it. Yeah, I have a weakness for hot + sexy British guys. ha! **_

**To xoray812: **_**Glad you like it!**_

**To Godess of the Sands: **_**Alek and Chloe will be together! I promise. I don't like Brian. Besides, she'd kill him. She can't exactly kill Alek if he's a Mai too…. : ) Glad you liked it.**_

**To Majors Darlin: **_**Glad you liked it!**_

**To MsRobinsonCrusoe17: **_**I am so glad you like it!**_

**To aleprbla: **_**Chalek FTW! Glad you liked it.**_

**To DecemberSnowfall: **_**Glad you like it! Please keep reading and reviewing!**_

**To KendallSchmidBenjaminStoneHOT: **_**thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I hated how I could post anything when I first started to. Be patient, write and post when you're aloud. Don't wait to write just because you cant post. Keep reading!**_

**To Addie-Bri: **_**Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**_

**To KristaHalperLovesTheOffice: **_**glad you loved it! Thanks.**_

**To LilacMayn: **_**Thanks, glad you liked it.**_

**Wow! That's a lot of reviews! That makes me soooo happy! I don't know if any of you read my other fics, but if you do, I'm sorry I haven't updated. Major writers block for all of them! Please review! I am so glad you like it! Thank you guys!**


	3. New Friends

**T**he following Monday, I went to school smiling. No more mean jokes or insults would be thrown at me by Alek. Course I was a bit angry with him for how he acted when his friends showed up, but whatever. It wasn't like the date meant anything. Well, sure, it was super sweet, and I swear the boy was going to kiss me. I would've let him too, but it didn't completely bring me down that his friends interrupted. I was a little ticked that Alek made up a lie, but anyone would be. I met Amy by the stairs and we walked together to homeroom. Alek was sitting and started to get up before he changed his mind and turned to a few basketball friends. I scoffed and followed Amy to the back. She raised her eyebrows at me and turned her attention to me as soon as we were sitting in the corner.

"Okay, so. Do you like Alek? Like, like like him?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and turned to look a Alek. He was a little perked up, obviously listening in.

"Well…" I said, drawing the word out. "I don't know. I mean the date was nice. But if he's embarrassed to be seen with me, then I can live without! Besides! Who needs him? You know Will? That guy in our English Lit class? He seems into me," I lied. I don't even think there was a William in our year. Amy caught on after a glance at Alek and giggled. She took out a sheet of paper and wrote quickly on it, so Alek couldn't eavesdrop.

_You __so__ like him! I swear! You're trying to make him jealous, and you said you liked the date and would do it again! You like him! _I laughed and shook my head. She took the pencil and wrote some more. _Yes! If he asked you out again, you would say no? _My hesitation was her answer and she wrote faster. _If you would say yes, what's holding you back?_

"His friends! You didn't see how, how _embarrassed _he was to be with me! I'm not going to go out with anyone if they can't suck it up and tell their jocko friends that they like me. Which he doesn't, by the way!" I snapped, taking the paper and crumpling it up. I turned to the trashcan and tossed it, watching as it sailed smoothly in. I grinned and turned back to face Amy, who had her jaw hanging open. "Really Ams. You'll catch flies," I joked, jumping up as the bell rang.

"What! Hey! There's no flies in here!" Amy argued as she followed me out into the hall. Alek looked up as I passed but I kept going, listening to Amy jabber.

"Birds eat flies. And you, my dear friend, chirp and chirp and chirp like there's no tomorrow!" I told her, grabbing my now beeping phone from my bag. Alek was texting me, while he was feet away. I turned to wink at the boy in question, before I kept walking to meet up with Paul before Biology.

"Dude! What's up with that? Are you sure you're not into her?" I heard one of Alek's friends ask behind us. I tucked my hair behind my ear sneakily and listened in as we continued walking.

"I don't know. I mean, she's kind of beautiful," Alek told him. I smiled to myself and stopped once we turned the corner. He couldn't tell I was listening in if he couldn't see me. Amy looked questionably at me and I put my finger to my lips, thoroughly shushing her.

"If you won't get a move on, I will. She's hot. I bet she's a great kisser," His jerk of a friend joked. I fake gagged and pulled my two best friends to class.

"**H**e said that? Whoa. Okay, he's so crushing on you! Does he know you heard?" Amy asked me later that day while I was at work.

"I don't think he's crushing on me! And he probably knows I heard. He knows everything I do even when he's no where near me. It's pretty creepy to be honest," I told her, pricing a new shipment. Amy laughed and followed me as I hung some new dresses up.

"Probably. Hey, so I have to go, I'm meeting Paul at the library to study," She said, winking.

"Alright… Go have fun studying," I told her. I knew they'd really end up kissing over some French history book, but whatever keeps that smile on her face. Amy blew a kiss and bounced out the door.

A few minutes later two girls came in and started to look through the racks. I was behind the counter, watching them carefully. I stepped around the counter and smiled. "Hi, can I help you fin anything?" I asked.

"Just looking," The girl in the purple shirt told me. I smiled and watched as she looked around.

"Though you have so many cute things. Is this your store?" The other one, in blue, asked me. I turned to answer her.

"Oh, no. I just work here," I told her. Purple shirt spoke up and I looked over to her.

"I love this," She said, looking at a pink and black dress we had got n recently. I was in love with it. Like I was with everything in here.

"I know right. I totally covet it," said, walking towards her and the dress.

"Then you should get it," She told me. "It's perfect for you."

"Not exactly my style. And no place to wear it so…" I trailed off.

"How old are you?" The other girl called from behind me. I spun around to face her, surprised by her speed.

"Sixteen."

"Hm. You seem older," She said to me, walking around behind the counter.

"Nope. Just sixteen."

"I remember sixteen. So many changes," Purple shirt called from across the store.

"Chemistry?" Blue shirt asked, looking at the homework I had started working on.

"Uh, yeah. You're not really supposed to be back there. We're actually getting ready to close," I explained nervously. Thankfully the girl got out from behind the counter, and the other spoke from right behind me.

"Hmm, I still have so many questions."

"You weren't born here, were you, Chloe?" Blue shirt said. Okay. I was a bit freaked out now.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, shakily.

"Everyone knows who you are," Purple shirt.

"We just flew 6,000 miles to meet you," Blue shirt.

"Well, you've met me. Now I think you should go," I offered, pointing to the door. The two girls were really scaring me. The way they acted made it seem like they knew who I was.

"Nikki was right," Blue shirt started before Purple shirt grew a claw in front of me. I felt myself start to smile. "This would look perfect on you." Purple shirt picked up the dress we were all admiring. I smirked.

"Thanks," I said, taking the dress in my hands. "I think I can manage to find a place to wear it."

"Come dancing with us. You can wear it there. And feel free to bring a date and some friends. We won't mind," Purple shirt, who I think was Nikki said. I smiled.

"See you there," I told them before they left, leaving me with a number to call them with.

"Who were those people?" Alek asked, as he came in.

"Oh, no one. Just a few Mai wondering the streets. You, Jasmine, Amy and I are going dancing with them this weekend. And you can't back out because you're already coming with. Besides, you owe it to me. You embarrassed me and yourself on our date last Friday. You can live through one night with a bunch of girls."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but will Paul be there?" He questioned. I laughed and nodded. "Good. As much as I don't like you're friends, I'm glad I won't be the only guy. I can barely tolerate you and Jasmine in the same room," He joked, but I still frowned.

"So, you think I'm beautiful?" I said, trying to change the topic into something lighter. "And I told you that the insults stopped after our date."

"Au contraire! If you think clearly, our date was never completed! I had a bit more planned."

"Oh, so making me the laughing stock of all you basketball buddies was apart of the plan? Good to know. Next time, don't act like such a wuss in front of your friends," I whispered violently.

"Next time?" He asked, smirking at me.

"Stupid person. You're coming dancing. It's final. And the insults are done!" I argued, a little upset at being caught at my wish. So there, I admit it, I want to go on another date with the guy. May lightning strike me if I'm lying.

"The insults are done only after we complete a date. I'll pick you up at seven for dancing," He winked and was gone as quick as he came. How did he keep weaseling a date out of me! Despite my constantly telling Amy I didn't like him at all, the large grin that broke out across my face, and the high pitched squeal coming out of my mouth said otherwise.

**AHHHHHHHHH hello! I'm back! And so excited for tonight's episode! I took the above dialogue between the two girls and Chloe from a sneak peek on ABC Family's website, so I do not own that. Everything else however, I do own! AND another thing! I'm a major Harry Potter nerd. Can't get enough. And I'm going tomorrow at 7:30pm for an advanced screening and I'm also dressing up for the midnight premiere on Thursday! I'm soooooooo excited! Review please! : ))))) I love you all! **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**To Ginnie-Belle: **_**I'm glad you like it! Yeah, Alek is a jerk. But it's alright…**_

**To Godess of the Sands: **_**Good idea… Begging on Alek would be kind of cute!**_

**To Sunshiningday581: **_**I'm so glad you love it! **_

**To LilacMayn: **_**I'm glad you liked the character traits and the chapter overall. Thanks!**_

**To Braids247: **_**I'm so happy that this is your fave! Thanks!**_

**To TheBlackCat99: **_**I include everyone in my shoutouts! Or at least I hope I do! There were so many for chapter 1. I'm glad you like the story, and the cookies.**_

**To Silverstar98: **_**Glad you liked it!**_

**To jvestaj: **_**Glad you love it!**_

**To Reaper's Curse: **_**Yeah, hot idiot is right… : ) Glad you liked it!**_

**To ventus4ever: **_**last episode was great! I'm glad you liked it!**_

**Makeitbutneverbreakit: **_**Well, I'll agree with you about Alek, and Brian is a bit cute, but I don't like him! : ) Glad you liked it!**_

**To AFlawlessBeauty: **_**Glad you liked this chapter! ( :: ) Cookies because you asked!**_

**To MinaLina: **_**She should! Haha Chloe's oblivious.**_

**To If life was a movie: **_**Glad you like it so much! Thank you!**_

**To Miggy-faxEVER: **_**Great idea! I'll see if I can incorporate it right!**_

**To maggielyn: **_**I'm so glad you like this! I've been on Team Alek the whole time. No Brian for me! Please keep reading!**_

**To EClarefan4ever: **_**Glad you like it!**_

**To aleprbla: **_**I do have a lot of reviews don't I? A lot to reply to also! Glad you liked it!**_

**To native-kitten: **_**Right? But I think that Alek caring what others think can add to this story and the way they get together. (I swear, they'll get together!) Glad you like it!**_

**To Mego225: **_**Glad you loved it! Course you get another cookie! You only have to ask! ( :: )**_

**To MIA24:**_** Glad you liked it!**_

**To the tall ginger one: **_**Like the name! I'm a ginger as well! Any who…. Glad you liked it! **_

**To Emilyjaden101: **_**Glad you liked it! Thanks!**_

**To amazinglyme424: **_**Thanks! Glad you liked it,**_

**To EmmieEms313: **_**Glad you like it. I agree, another date is needed!**_

**To zammierox: **_**Yeah, I guess she shouldn't be happy. But she only went on the date to stop his insults and crap. She doesn't quite know she has feelings for him, which she does! And I don't want to throw it in like, "Oh my God! Do I like, No, **_**love **_**Alek? When did that happen?" You know? It's been done, and is a bit annoying. But I swear, it'll be A-Okay! **_

**To randomness 101 -Fanfic Freak: **_**Glad you liked it! Yeah, Alek was a jerk, but it's all apart of the plan! Glad you like it!**_


	4. Jealous

"So you had a basketball thing. The exact same night I go out dancing with my Mai friends. And then you aren't even remotely close to San Fran for a few days. It really would have been nice that my protector was around to, you know, protect me when they tried to catnap me," I told Alek almost a week later. Alek smirked, again, and winked before he turned to head home. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. My phone beeped, and I took it out spotting a text from Brian.

He had apologized for being an idiot, and I had apologized for being an idiot. And so now he has invited me to an art gala he's put together. I quickly send my yes and run to catch up with Alek.

"So, guess who's going to an art gala this Friday night?" I sang as we headed to his apartment. Jasmine was sick, and I had wanted to see her. Alek sighed and picked up his pace. "Hey, Alek? Why don't you walk a little faster?"

"Well, you're going with your human, right?" He asked tightly. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, it's for his work," I informed Alek. "Anyway, training tonight?"

"Uh, no. I'm busy," Alek said, before the elevator doors opened. He hurried in and then rushed to his room, slamming the door. Jasmine looked up from channel surfing and smiled faintly at me.

"What'd you say to piss him off?" Jasmine asked hoarsely. My jaw dropped, and I quickly grabbed a pillow off the chair and threw it at her. It hit her straight in the face and I roared with laughter. "Okay, so you mentioned Brian, he got peeved, and now I'm going to have to endure his ridiculous muttering and spaz attack for the rest of the night."

"Why is it such a big deal! I know I can't kiss him, so I won't! Besides, we're just _friends_," I clarified. Jasmine snorted into her glass of water and rolled her eyes at me. "Why does he get so angry? And it's kind of annoying how protective of me he is. I swear, even if I found a Mai boyfriend, he'd find some reason to piss me off, and get pissed off."

"He cares about you. And so do I, and when you go out with Brian, I get worried. But not over worried like our dear friend Alek."

"Okay, well I have to go. Homework to do. Thank God Alek cancelled training. I am so behind on Rowan's vocab. I'll text you later!" I holler, already out the door.

"She's going out with _him_. Again. How else am I supposed to act?" Alek yelled seconds later. I stopped in my tracks and listened in. I knew it was wrong, but they were talking about me. Sue me!

"You're supposed to act calmly! You heard her yourself, and don't deny it Alek, you were listening in. It's not that big of a deal. If you like her so much, tell her! Also, don't think I don't know about Mimi. You're only using her to make Chloe jealous. Maybe if your date had gone smoothly, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Jasmine argued.

"I don't like her!" I gasped inaudibly and quickly took off down the stairs. I knew they knew I listened in, and couldn't wait for the elevator. I flew out the door and sprinted home. For whatever reason, tears welling up.

**The **next morning I threw on some jeans, a tank top with butterflies on it. I added a red and black scarf and a green jacket over, threw my hair in a ponytail, grabbed my bag and headed to school. Amy and I walked to class together, before I saw him. Alek, about to kiss a freaking human. I ran after them as they made their way into a storage closet. The two were super close as I threw the door open.

"What do you think you're doing!" I asked him.

"Chloe, this is Mimi. Mimi, the Uniter." Upon my blank look Alek growled, "She's Mai."

"I- uh. I didn't know. I just thought that-"

"What? That we're like you? Turns out you're the only one reckless enough to date a human," Alek hissed, before leading his little girlfriend out. I followed after him, yelling his name.

"Alek Petrov! You know, I was actually thinking of maybe letting you take me out again. You know, as a do-over date? As far as I remember, ours was interrupted. But you know, if you only asked me out to say you got me, I get it. Not like you're the first one! And I'm sorry for listening in on your stupid talk with Jasmine. And I'm definitely sorry for what I heard, and how I feel about it," I told him quietly. Alek's eyes darted back and forth, looking for something in my eyes that he couldn't find. I turned on my heel quickly and burst out the doors. I couldn't hear Alek behind me, but I kept going anyway.

I found myself pacing in the park. I can not believe I just said that to him! In public, where others could have easily heard! I'm an idiot. I can't believe I pretty much told him I cared for him in front of his Mai girlfriend. I can't believe I actually care about him. "I'm an absolute idiot," I whispered, looking up at the sky. A branch cracked behind me and I whipped around to face Alek. "Go away, stupid Brit."

"I agree, you are an idiot," He teased. His remark lacked the actual teasing tone, so I knew it was serious talk time. "So, are you jealous?"

I glared at him and wiped away a tear. "I don't need you," I hissed. I looked at him a second more, then turned and ran towards my roof. I heard him behind me this time. "Leave me alone, Alek!"

"Just talk to me!" He shouted back. I ducked into my window and shut it behind me. Alek tried opening it but gave up. He gave me a look and dropped from the sill. I sprinted downstairs and was able to lock all the doors downstairs before Alek tried to get in. I ran back upstairs and dove under my covers where I cried. For whatever reason. Man, I am turning into such a wuss!

"**I'm **sorry. I can't come tonight. Things came up for me," I told Brian later that afternoon. I heard Brian sigh through the phone.

"It's alright. Hey, sorry. My dad's calling me. He's totally testing me on my business "skills." But I'll talk to you later." He said goodbye a little later and I hung up. I tossed the phone on my bed and groaned. Hope my cancelling my date made Alek happy. Alek gets his adorable little girlfriend and I get a bowl of popcorn and a chick flick. I grabbed my phone again and called Jasmine.

"Hey Chloe. Don't you have a date to get ready for?" She asked after the third ring.

"I cancelled. Alek over reacted, or maybe he didn't, but anyway! He put me in a really bad mood and I cancelled," I told her, sitting down at my desk.

"You cancelled?" She screeched.

"Yeah. And so now I'm major bored. Can I come over? Movie and popcorn? I have Easy A… I know you haven't seen it yet," I asked, crossing my fingers. She easily agreed and I rushed over with the movie in arm. I let myself in and stopped short as I saw Alek and Mimi hanging out, excuse me, making out on the couch. I rolled my eyes.

"Jasmine!" I shouted. The two on the couch jumped apart, and I smiled sweetly at them.

"In the kitchen! Kick out Alek and Mimi for me, will you?" She screamed. I chuckled and turned back to Alek and Mimi.

"You heard the sicko. Out please. This is a party for two," I told them. Alek mostly. Mimi glared at me.

"We were here first," She argued. I shrugged and headed to the TV, where I put in the disc. As soon as I hit play, Alek jumped up.

"Can I talk to you Chloe?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer but pulled me into his room. "Why are you here? And not with your human?"

"Sorry that I cancelled to make you happy! Besides, you pissed me off, and a pissed of Chloe is not someone to be around. So I cancelled. And I haven't hung out with Jas-" My phone buzzed and I looked to it. Paul. I answered it quickly. "What Paul?"

"It's Amy. She called, and dropped the phone and started screaming. She's in Chinatown. At that gambling gig," I gasped and tore out of the apartment.

"I'm on my way. Do not go in alone," I told him. Half an hour later, I ripped a knife from my sleeve. "I just bought this," I told the guy I was currently fighting. I tossed the knife to the side and kicked him. I kept fighting until they were all knocked out. Trust Amy to get herself in this mess.

The door broke down and Alek came in. "You're a little late," I told him. Amy's boyfriend stood and started talking.

"She chose to come," He told Paul who was standing a few inches away from him. Surprisingly Paul's fist collided with his jaw.

"_Now_ let's go," He said. Amy dragged him out by the hand and I smiled. Good for them.

"Chloe," Alek said. I laughed and followed my friends, ignoring Alek. "Look, I broke it off with Mimi. I guess I was only using her to make you jealous. I told myself I truly liked her, but I don't. I like you," He said. I gasped and turned to face him. He smacked himself before rushing out. What the Mai just happened?

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH Tonight's episode was AMAZING! Superly major excited for next week! They will so get together! : )))) So! Do you like this chapter? I decided to sort of follow the episodes, but change them around. I can't have Chloe go on a date with Brian when I want her to get together with Alek, now can I? Anyway. I'm a bit worried about this. I mean, I obviously do not want Alek with Mimi, but I don't want to get them together until the show does. **_**If the show does…**_** And if it doesn't I will. But it is a bit hard to make it my own, but stay close to the show. You know? But, if a lot of you tell me you liked this, I'll feel better! And be honest! : )) Hope you like it! And please review!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**To Sparkstar18: **_**Glad you found this story! And that you like it! : ) Please keep reading. And I didn't predict, I used dialogue from the sneak peek on ABC Family's website! **_

**To the tall ginger one: **_**Glad you loved it! How was tonight's episode? I think next week might be it! : )**_

**To Raining Soul: **_**Glad you loved it!**_

**To MinaLina: **_**Glad you loved it! **_

**To GleeShadow: **_**Thanks!**_

**To Hppjdragpncode: **_**Glad you liked it.**_

**To Godess of the Sands: **_**Glad you liked it!**_

**To Braids247:**_** Glad you liked it! I loved this episode and last, but next episode looks like the one…**_

**To MsRobinsonCrusoe17: **_**Glad you liked it! **_

**To lulustar13: **_**Right? Brian's not all bad, I just prefer Alek! Glad you liked it! **_

**To witnessgreatness21: **_**Glad you liked it!**_

**To TheBlackCat99:**_**Glad you love it!**_

**To AFlawlessBeauty: **_**haha! Yeah, the date was never finished. Still isn't! I feel like we'll be getting our Alek/Chloe next week. Or that we'll start to…**_

**To Mini-Crux: **_**Yeah, I feel like it's a bit fast, but I think it's okay… Glad you liked it.**_

**To 101angelwashere: **_**Glad you liked it.**_

**To EmmieEms313: **_**Glad you liked it!**_

**To RainLover21: **_**Glad you liked it! **_

**To MissTerie: **_**I was bombarded! Still am! I'm glad you like it!**_

**To amazinglyme424: **_**Glad you liked it!**_

**To clarinetto14: **_**Glad you liked it!**_

**To dontleavetonight: **_**So glad you like it!**_

**To Mego225: **_**Glad you love it! You can have pie! **_**() **_**Does that look like pie? Oh whatever, Pie for you!**_

**PLEASE review! : ) And by the way. I've seen Harry Potter part 2 three times. And I cry each time! It really is the end of an era… : ( See you next time I suppose… Now I'm all sad!**


	5. How Nice

"**I **think I may be falling in love with you," He said quietly. Oh my God. Here I was, standing across from Brian in the park across the street from my house, and he's telling me he freaking loves me.

"Brian," I whispered.

"I can't be just friends," He interrupted me. He leaned down and I closed my eyes. Crap. I could feel his breath on me, and I pulled away quickly, putting a hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I just can't. I can't explain it, I just can't," I told him, starting to cry.

"Chloe."

"I think we need to stop seeing each other," I said. He reached out to me but I danced out of the way. I smiled a wet smile and quickly turned and took off towards home. As soon as I got home from helping Amy, Brian called me and said he had to talk to me. I knew Jasmine was watching, since Alek was no where to be found. I mean, if I had told the person I liked that I liked them on accident, I'd run off also.

Once I got home, I saw Alek and Jasmine up on the roof talking. They heard me coming and stopped. Jasmine waved me up, but I ignored her and ran inside. My mom was out on a date and wouldn't be back until later. I made my way upstairs and groaned when I found the cousins in my room.

"Get out," I told them. I grabbed some pajamas and walked into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and turned the water on. I could still hear both their heartbeats right outside, Alek's louder since I was more used to it. "Go home. Or on the roof. Just get out," I said quietly, yet loud enough for them to hear.

"Come on Chloe, talk to us," Jasmine argued. She jiggled the doorknob but it didn't open. "I honestly didn't hear anything, I kept my distance. I knew you wouldn't like me listening in. But next time I glance at you, you're running away from him crying. What's going on?"

"It's none of your business." I was in the shower now and was washing myself when I heard Alek speak, closer then I thought.

"Chloe, we need to talk," He said. I peeked through the curtain and saw him leaning against the counter.

"You pervert! Get out!" I screamed, throwing the soap bar at him. He chuckled lowly. The tears were still pouring down my face, but the shower water was helping to hid it. "Jasmine, get him out! I don't want to talk to him."

"Alek! Get out. Just go home, you can talk to her once she's calmed down," Jasmine ordered. Thankfully, Alek left, grumbling. "Chloe, I'll wait in your room. Take as much time as you need, okay?"

"Thanks Jasmine," I said. I actually hurried to wash my hair and meet Jasmine. I sat on the edge of my bed and played with the corner of my comforter. "Brian told me he loved me."

"What?" Jasmine cried.

"And I told him I couldn't see him anymore," I continued. I wiped away another tear. "I know it was the right thing to do. I mean, I could never really be with him anyway, Mai and all. But it still sucks."

"And why don't you want to talk to Alek?" She asked.

"After Paul punched Jonah in the face, Alek told me he was using Mimi to make me jealous. And that he didn't like her, he liked… me," I explained quietly. Jasmine gaped at me. "So it's a bit awkward."

"What did he do after?"

"Ran off before I could say anything. I guess it was an accident that he said it. Hey, is it okay if I invite Amy over? You can stay too. We can have a sleepover?" I offered. Jasmine agreed and ran home quickly to grab her things. I texted Amy and she was over within ten minutes.

Amy let herself in and quickly put down her stuff before pulling me into a hug. "You looked like you needed one," She explained.

"Or five," I mumbled, hugging her again. Jasmine knocked on the window and I waved her in.

"Explain please!" Amy exclaimed after we all settled on my bed.

"Alek told me he liked me, then ran off. Then Brian called and asked me to me meet him at the park so I did. And he told me he loved me and then tried to kiss me. I told him we couldn't see each other any more. And I ran here and Alek and Jasmine were here. Jasmine made Alek go home. And now I'm really confused!"

Amy sighed and went quiet. "Okay, so Brian loves you, and I know you might love him back. But that can't happen since you can't kiss. But Alek is Mai, and it's okay to kiss him. And I know you like him, don't deny."

"As weird as it is talking about my cousin liking you and you possibly liking him, I agree with Amy. I mean, I know he likes you," Jasmine said. I nodded.

"Okay, it's really late, and I know I have training tomorrow, so we should go to bed," I said. Amy crashed on the floor and Jasmine got comfy on my beanbag. I got under the covers and shut off the light. Of course I dream about the two guys that are causing all my problems.

"**W**ake up Chloe! We have to meet Alek in fifteen to train," Jasmine yelled in my ear the next morning. I flipped out of my bed and punched at her before I actually realized it was her. "Okay, so next time I won't yell in your ear!" She exclaimed, holding her nose. Thankfully it wasn't bleeding. She waved off my apologies and rushed me to get dressed.

I rolled my eyes but hurried to pull on some sweats, a loose tee and my boots. I pulled my hair into a braid and grabbed my phone. Amy had asked to come with and Jasmine agreed, saying that just in case Alek had a tantrum, for her to take me and run. I rolled my eyes at that. Jasmine pulled me outside after I left a note for my mom and we ran to the park. Amy had called Paul to meet us there.

Alek was there, swinging a bamboo stick around expertly. He looked totally in the zone and I'm ashamed to say that I was staring at his butt. Amy must've noticed because she prodded me in the back hard enough to send me tumbling into Alek. He smirked at me.

"I know you want me King, but there's no need to throw yourself at me. I'm just another hot guy your lucky to be in the presence of," He smirked.

"Shut up," I said while I got up. I offered Alek a hand which he took and pulled him up next to me.

"What's she doing here?" Alek asked, nodding towards Amy. "And him? Really Chloe?"

"Blame your cousin. She let them come," I tattled on Jasmine. She laughed at me and ran at me, already starting training. I flipped out of the way and landed smoothly on my feet behind her. I threw a punch at her and she blocked it. Alek tossed me a bamboo stick and all in one move I swung it under her and knocked her down, the stick pointed at her neck. I stood still for a second, listening and heard Alek sneaking up on me. I turned swiftly and started to fight with him.

Training went on for a while longer. Amy and Paul eventually got bored and left. Well, Amy got bored, and completely ignoring Jasmine's plea to save me from Alek, left, dragging a none too happy Paul with her. We trained through breakfast and lunch before I stopped. How can you run across roofs on an empty stomach.

"As much as I love training, I'm super hungry. So, I'm going to go get food. I'll see you guys later," I said, stopping to talk once I was pointing my claws at Alek's neck. I stood up quickly and ran to get my stuff. I picked it up and quickly walked towards the nearest pizza place.

"Let me come with you," Alek yelled, jogging to catch up. I groaned but let him fall into step beside me. "Look, about what I said last night. Just forget I said anything. Deal?"

"Sure. Why don't I forget that you told me you like me," I muttered under my breath. One downfall to the Mai life was the super-hearing.

"Chloe. Please," Alek argued.

"Do you care about me because it's your job? Or because you actually do? I care about you. I would risk any of my lives for all of you. Amy, Paul, Jasmine, my mom, you. And it wasn't that hard to say," I told him.

"I know that. As much as I disagree, I know. But that's not what I meant. Of course I would take a knife, or a bullet for you. It's my job to."

"Okay. It's your job to care about the Uniter. To protect her. You care because you have to, not because you want to," I continued for him. "Awesome. I love knowing that. I'm not hungry anymore. I'll see you at school on Monday." I turned back around and ran towards the ally, so I could get onto the roofs. Get home faster that way. I guess I was acting like an idiot. Alek asked me to forget it. So I should, for him. But this type of thing was pretty hard to ignore.

"Chloe!" Alek shouted, running after me. "Chloe, please! Stop! You don't understand!"

I stopped and turned around quickly. Alek didn't expect me to stop and so he ran into me, knocking us both over. He was on top of me. I blushed and tried to push him off. He got up reluctantly, but didn't let go of my waist. I struggled out of the way.

"Want to explain why you had to tackle me to the ground?" I muttered.

"Chloe King. I care about you. And not because I have to. You're my friend. Why can't you understand that?"

I stared at him a little longer then normal. I felt the same kind of pull as I did on our date. I leaned a little but stopped myself. Really? I pretty much just broke up with the guy of my dreams, and now I wanted to kiss Alek. I mean, he's attractive. No denying. But what kind of guy kisses one girl just to make me jealous? I wouldn't do that to Alek. I mean, if I wanted to be with Alek, I'd stop seeing Brian since I know he doesn't like him. Can't he do that for me?

Ah shoot. I think I just admitted to myself that I like him. How nice.

**I don't know about my last chapter… I mean I liked it, but it wasn't the best was it? In my defense, I wrote it in the car, and didn't lave the episode to take dialogue from. But no excuses! I just hope you guys liked it… I only mention this because it had the least hits and visitors out of all 4 chapters so… And I'll have another chapter up after Tuesday's episode. I just wanted to get a chapter in that was like a filler. To maybe somewhat connect the episodes? Idk if you like it or anything. **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**To clarinetto14: **_**thanks! This net episode looks like it might be it. Or at least the start of it… **_

**To MissTerie: **_**I feel like Alek thinks that too. It's obvious Alek really cares about Chloe, and the fact that she's "dating" **_**her human**_** as Alek calls him, makes it seem like he is her pet. **_

**To prettylittleliar47: **_**Glad you love it! Thanks. Yeah, I definitely prefer Alek, but Brian has his moments. He is nice and all, he's just not for Chloe. You know? : ) Please keep reading.**_

**To Mego225: **_**: ) Glad you loved it! I feel like Mimi was a one time thing… Maybe? I didn't see her at all in any promos so lets hope she's gone! I was totally cheering for Paul when he punched Amy's date! Glad you liked the pie! Even though it wasn't right! ( ) I had it like that, but it didn't show! Oh well…**_

**To StrawberryIcePlanet: **_**Glad you like it. And I was happy with HP part 2. But not overjoyed. It was definitely amazing, but as a huge reader of the books and everything, there were certainly pieces that let me down majorly. Like the final confrontation, Hermione and Ron's kiss, Harry breaking the Elder Wand, etcetera. **_

**To Washingtongirl1026: **_**: ) Glad you liked it!**_

**To GleeFan1o1: **_**Glad you love it! Chloe better pick Alek! Brian just isn't right for her!**_

**To nightdinosaur: **_**Glad you love it! I died last episode too! Alek can not kiss Mimi EVER AGAIN. Haha yeah and that promo. Alek on Chloe. Looks a little suspicious. A good suspicious… : ) Glad you liked it!**_

**To native-kitten: **_**Glad you loved it!**_

**To Wolf9lucky: **_**Glad you liked it!**_

**To S.L.D.15: **_**Glad you like it!**_

**To : **_**Glad you loved it! And I'm sorry if I ever mess up your name, It's so long and I read the reviews off my ipod so I don't have to go back and forth and now I'm rambling. So… keep reading!**_

**To EmmieEms313: **_**Glad you liked it! And after watching last weeks episode I was like, Chloe wouldn't just stand there, she'd argue! So I put that in! **_

**To Godess of the Sands: **_**Glad you liked it.**_

**To Mini-Crux: **_**Ha! Your review made my day. If Chloe and Alek don't get together, a pissed off Bailey will not be good.. : ) Glad you liked it!**_

**To Braids247: **_**Glad you liked it. **_

**Hey! So I'm kind of new to Twitter. I just never saw the point in one, but now I do have one. I personally don't tweet much, I really only use it to get news from my stars that I follow. But if you want to follow me, you can. I'll probably tweet about my stories or any other crap… haha so here's me: BaileyRayne73 Follow me? And again, I really don't do much with it… And ummm… I wasn't at Comic Con, but I did see the blog on ABC Family, and ummm SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT Alek and Chloe KISS! EEPPP! Super excited!**


	6. We Belong Together

"**Are **you all right?" I asked Alek, looking worriedly at his beaten and bruised face. I wanted to take away all his pain. No one deserved that.

"I'll be fine," He said, smirking slightly.

"That. Was stupid. And, amazing. Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"If anything had happened to you. If you had… I couldn't live with myself," He told me before putting an arm around me and letting me help him out of there. Alek and Jasmine headed home, one limping slightly. I glanced at Amy and Paul before I sprinted home.

When I got there, I saw my mom sitting at the table with a red folder. Red folders didn't looked good. "Sorry I'm late. I know I'm supposed to call when that happens it's just... Mom? Are you okay?"

"Can we talk?" She asked me. I immediately sat down and looked at the folder again.

"Mom, what's happening? What is this?" I pointed to the folder. I had a feeling, one that I hoped was wrong.

"It's a petition. To declare death and absentsa*," She explained.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" I said quietly.

"It's what I have to sign to officially declare your father dead," I knew it.

"You want to have Dad declared dead?" I exclaimed lowly.

"It's been ten years! Ten years without word. Nothing! I can't do this anymore! We have to face the truth. He's not coming back. Now I know this is hard, but I need this. _We _need this. And you and I need to move forward," She said, starting to cry.

"Mom," I said wetly. Tears starting to run.

"I won't sign this if you don't want me to. We have to do this together. And I don't need an answer now, we can talk about it when you're ready," She said before getting up and heading to bed. I sat there, quietly staring at the folder. She couldn't be serious.

I knew Dad was alive, he was sending me emails. Vague emails, but emails. But I couldn't tell Mom that could I? Not without letting the cat out of the bag. Literally. There was a knock on the door and I went to open it, seeing Alek standing at the base of the stairs.

"Alek? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked, coming to stand in front of him. He took a step closer and looked down at me.

"We belong together," He practically whispered. My eyes went wide before they shut, once his lips crashed onto mine. I stood stiff as he kissed me hungrily. He broke away, staring at me, gauging my reaction. I stared up at him, slightly confused, but surprisingly happy.

I lent back in slowly and kissed him back. I placed my hands on his shoulders, his on my waist while I kissed him. I opened my mouth slowly and let him in. It wasn't like all the books, us fighting for dominance. It was honestly all Alek. A little gross that I could taste the blood in his mouth, but I didn't mind.

I honestly didn't expect him to kiss me, not even for him to like me. But here he was, taking my breath away. I pulled away and stared at him.

"Wow," He whispered. I smiled and laughed a little.

"When?" I asked, not moving from out of his arms.

"Not sure when, to tell you the truth. I've just always liked you, from when you were my guide back in freshmen year after I transferred. But I knew I was Mai, or at least would transfer soon, and I didn't want to end up killing you! But when you threw that basketball so far, I had a feeling. Of course before I could find out, Jasmine stopped me. It's just gotten worse-"

"Worse?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Bad choice of words.

"Sorry! Not like that. It's just, after everything, between training and the human, it got stronger. You're not just a job to me. I really like you," He admitted.

"I seriously can't tell you how long I've liked you, because I have no idea. I didn't even know I liked you! You were always that jerky jocko, then the overprotective trainer. But you're my friend," I told him.

"How do you feel about more then friends, and a date tomorrow night?" He asked hopefully. I laughed and nodded. "Good. I wouldn't have left until there was a yes. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Of course. And thanks again. For today," I thanked once more. Alek smiled and kissed me one more time before running away as best he could. I grinned and spun around squealing. I hurried inside and ran up the stairs, calling Amy on my way up.

"Hey Clo! What's up," Amy asked as soon as she picked up.

"You were right," I said, sitting on my bed.

"About…"

"Alek. Well, sort of. You said to try and date a Mai Guy, and I guess I am! Alek came over and said we belonged together, kissed me then asked me on a date and to be his girlfriend. And now I'm freaking out! I mean, I know I said I could never be with Brian, or see him again, but what do I do if I run into him? I mean, I would try to walk away and leave him be, but what if he starts a conversation! Or at least tries to? And it'd be so much worse if Alek was with me. I mean, he's amazing, but what do I do when my 'ex" I guess you could call him, meets my boyfriend in the most awkward time? I mean-" I rambled before Amy yelled through the phone.

"Chloe! You'll be fine. If you come across Brian, just be honest. You've been getting close with Alek for a while and just couldn't date Brian. He wasn't right, Alek was, but Alek was clueless, blah blah blah! It should be fine," She explained.

"Okay. Well, it's nearly midnight, I'll see you at school," We say goodbye and I hop into the shower. I wash away all the dirt and grim from today and sigh as it thankfully goes down the drain. When I stepped out, I made my way to my closet and pulled out some blue sweatpants and a long sleeved black shirt to change into. I took my computer to my bed and opened up my email. No new messages.

I opened up Facebook and read through my wall. Nothing of importance. Not like I was friends with the popular kids from school. Well besides Alek and Jasmine. I shut my computer and put it on my side table.

My phone went off and I grabbed it, looking at a text from Alek.

_I'll see you at school. I know you're not working, movie at three? _I read. I smiled and let my fingers fly across the keyboard.

_Sure. I'll see you then. _I hit send. Alek replied with a goodbye and I set it back down. I pulled the covers over me and shut my eyes. I let the sound of rain lull me to sleep, since Alek's heartbeat was not around. He deserved the rest.

**The **next morning I woke up to the sun shining in through the blinds my mom was opening. She kissed me on the forehead before leaving to get dressed. I jumped out of bed and quickly turned to my closet. I pulled out some jeans and a flowered tank top, along with a black sweatshirt. I threw on some boots and braided my hair into a fishtail. I put on my makeup and grabbed my phone and school bag.

My mom was downstairs making her coffee. I grabbed a banana and headed out. "Love you!" I shouted.

"Me too you," She yelled back. I smiled and walked down the driveway. Jasmine and Alek were there and once I reached them, Jasmine hugged me.

"I knew he liked you! I just didn't know when he'd act on it!" She exclaimed. Alek grumbled in embarrassment, and I reached over to ruffle his hair. Jasmine grinned as he muttered while he fixed his slightly disheveled hair. Alek tossed his arm over my shoulder and started our walk to school. I knew they had cars, I had seen them, but for whatever reason, they preferred walking.

The three of us stopped outside. Well, I stopped outside. People were going to talk. Jasmine saw my hesitation, and after a look at Alek, left us alone.

"You'll be fine. Don't overreact to anything they say. Don't care about what they say. I like you, and any rumors here, aren't going to change it, okay?" He reassured me. I nodded and pecked him on the cheek. He took my hand and pulled me inside. "So, tonight, I'll swing by your house to take you out for that movie. I should probably meet your mom."

I knew he was just distracting me, but I took the bait anyway. "You've already met my mom," I laughed at the memory of him on my bed.

"I guess I mean formally. Don't want to be Bed Boy forever!" He exclaimed. We stopped at my locker. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you," I said goodbye, turning back to my locker. He spun me back around and crashed his lips to mine. He kissed me quickly, not as intense as last night. I didn't expect him to kiss me at all, but here he was, proving me wrong yet again. He smirked at my expression and stalked off to his locker. I felt the whole school staring at me, some girls glaring, but I ignored them. Let their minds wander. Alek, me and our friends knew the truth. So what if the rest of the school didn't.

Amy was waiting for me outside of homeroom and launched herself at me. She hugged me tightly, squeezing the air out of me.

"Amy! Calm down, it's not a big deal," I said, trying to get her off.

"You're dating Alek freaking Petrov! Of course it's a big deal! Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. Ecstatic even. But still, making a scene like this isn't necessary."

"Fine," She huffed, unlatching herself from me. I headed into homeroom, already seeing Alek being interrogated by his friends. I tried not to listen in, but I couldn't help it. I sat down in the corner with Amy and listened to Alek.

"You're totally getting some!" Jack, one of the more perverted guys exclaimed. I saw Alek bristle, but he made no move to beat Jack to a pulp.

"I'm actually not. Not all guys are pigs like you Jack. I actually like Chloe, and am not going to ditch her the next hot girl I see," Alek retorted. The guys around them ohh-ed like it was expected after someone was just "burned" as Paul liked to say.

"What do you see in her?" Liam asked. Liam was a lot kinder, an honor roll student with a 4.0. He was just amazing enough at basketball to play Varsity.

"She's beautiful. Funny, smart, kind, understanding. Just the whole package," Alek told his friends, glancing over at me. He knew I was listening in. I quirked an eyebrow and turned back to Amy. She was talking about shoes, not even noticing that I wasn't paying attention. I sensed Alek behind me and turned around before he could scare me. He looked surprised, then proud.

"Looks like your senses are getting better. Now, like what you heard?" He joked, sitting in the vacant seat in front of me.

"You think I'm the whole package huh?" I teased, laughing slightly.

"Yes, I do, what do you think of me?"

"Well, your way too cocky, a little self centered, rude…" I trialed off, grinning as he got more and more sad. "But then your also really sweet and funny. And not to mention very attractive. You're also the best protector slash friend slash boyfriend ever," I finished. The smirk was back and he leaned over to kiss me. I leaned away. "No. Not now. You'll embarrass me somehow. Make me beg for you to kiss me or something. Later."

Alek huffed but complied. Soon homeroom let out and we parted ways. School was out pretty soon to me, and I rushed home to get ready for my date. I settled with a plain blue romper and my boots, along with a flowered scarf. I put my wallet, phone and everything else into a smaller bag and waited downstairs. My mom wouldn't be home in time to meet Alek so I wrote her a note.

_Mom, _

_Went out with Alek. Yes, on a date. And don't be mad, but he is the "Bed Boy" as you like to call him. We're just going out to a movie, and maybe dinner. You can meet him after?_

_Chloe_

I finished the note right before Alek knocked. I opened the door and stepped out. "My mom will be home after our date. You can meet her then," I told him. He nodded and took my hand, pulling me to his car. This one was not his pickup truck. "Two cars?"

"Yeah… We couldn't exactly lay on my Jaguar, could we?" He joked. I raised an eyebrow. "It's Jasmine's. Jasmine needed to borrow mine, something about training equipment that wouldn't fit in this. So we switched for tonight. I may have a lot of money, but I don't flaunt it like you'd expect, spending it on cars."

"Okay! Now, what are we going to see?" I asked, getting in the car. Alek started the car and started towards the nearest cinema.

"How about Transformers?" He offered. I agreed and fifteen minutes later we were sharing popcorn in the back. Alek had his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him.

**A** few hours later we were laughing over spaghetti at Olive Garden. Alek was telling a joke, one I can not explain myself.

"So, it's almost seven, I should probably get you home before your mom calls the police," He said, still chuckling. I agreed, and Alek paid the bill, before leading me out with an arm around my waist. We drove home, and I let myself in before Alek.

"Mom! I want you to meet someone," I shouted up the stairs. Alek was shrugging off his coat for me to hang up. I took mine off to and put them on the back of the couch. My mom came downstairs, but stopped when she saw Alek.

"Mom, this is Alek. Alek, my mom," I said nervously. "We're kind of a couple."

"Kind of?" Alek asked, smirking at me.

"Shut up. Okay, so we are a couple," I told my mom, glaring slightly at Alek. He grinned cheekily.

"When did this happen?" My mom asked.

"Last night?" I said, turning it to a question.

"Yeah, I had come to see her, and I asked her out, and it kinda just happened," Alek explained for me. My mom smiled slightly.

"Fine, I approve. Just do not, never mind. I'm going to bed," She said, not finishing her thoughts. Alek and I glanced at each other before laughing. My mom glared at me before laughing and going to bed.

"Well, that went better then I thought it would," I admitted. Alek grinned and bent down to shut me up. I wound my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I pulled away slowly. "As much as I enjoy this, I still have homework. I'll see you later?" I told him. He smiled and kissed me one more time before he grabbed his jacket and left me staring at his back. Yep, he sure had a nice butt.

*** No idea how to spell it, or what it is… I feel stupid… And I would look it up, but I don't know how to spell it so…..**

**2,650 words of fluffyness. ****: ) Well, I wanted to get this date and everything out before next weeks episode. I'm a little worried to be honest. They're finally together, and then in the promo we see Chloe telling Brian Alek isn't her boyfriend. I'm very concerned! In the promo we also see Alek slamming his locker :o and telling Chloe things will never be the same. I'm sooo worried! And I can't seem to find any sneak peeks on AC Family's website to put in a chapter. **

**Anyway! I would do review replies, but there were over like 50.… Sorry! Just too much to thanks personally. So from now on with this story… here's my thanks…**

**THANKKKKKKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! : ) Okay, well, REVIEW!**


	7. Not Right

**Hello! Sorry this is kind of late. I decided I'm not going to follow the show now. Maybe add some things in, like characters or stuff like that from the show, but from now on it'll be my own! And also, I start school soon so chapters might be farther away from each update. Sorry! So enjoy!**

I hurried to work a week later. I had yet to run into Brian, thank God, but felt like he would find me soon. Lana had me pricing new clothes, so I was standing behind the counter when Alek and Jasmine came in. Jasmine left to get us all coffee and Alek came to talk to me. I smiled at my boyfriend before looking back down at my task.

"Hey, so no training tonight. Jasmine seems to think you need a break. I, however, disagree. For one, you need all the training you can. And two, it's extremely hot how competitive you get. That's a bonus I don't want to miss out on," He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You see me everyday in gym. I get competitive there to. I think you'll live."

"I think a kiss would make me feel a little better…" Alek trailed off. I smiled but leaned over the counter to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth. I moved away and laughed at the look that crossed his face. "Oh, come here!" Alek exclaimed kissing me quickly on the lips. He pulled away and grinned.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some clothes I need to hang up," I said. I gathered up the clothes I finished pricing and walked out from behind the counter. I stopped immediately. "Brian."

"Just friends. I get it now. The visual helps. But you know, next time think about not leading a guy on," He told me.

"I'm so sorry Brian. It happened a week ago. I've just always liked him, but then you came, and you were amazing. But I can't be with you. You're like five years older, and just not what I need. I'm really sorry Brian," I whispered.

Alek placed a comforting hand on my arm. Brian glared at Alek before storming back out of the shop. I groaned and rushed to put the clothes away. Jasmine popped up and handed me a coffee. I took a sip and stood back behind the counter.

Lana showed up two hours later to let me go. I locked up and walked home, with Alek's arm around my waist. I leaned into him and sighed.

"I'm sorry Alek. You know how I feel about him. I mean, I really liked him, possibly loved him. I knew it couldn't happen. But it didn't stop my feelings. And I had the biggest crush on you back in Freshmen year when you transferred. And you were so sweet, but then you got into basketball and your friends kind of took you away. But now after everything I am so glad it's you walking me home, and you getting me coffee. I guess what I'm trying to say through all my rambling is that I love you Alek," I told him quietly.

"I love you too Chloe," Alek whispered into my hair. I grinned and practically attacked him outside my house. We kissed hungrily with my hands in his hair and his arms snaked around my waist. I pulled away and laughed.

"Best. Day. Ever," I said. He kissed me on the forehead before bounding home. A new Mai was stationed to watch me in the afternoons, so Alek could get some sleep before his night shifts. My mom wasn't home yet so I snuck some pizza out of the fridge and up to my room. I threw my bag on my bed and opened up my email.

**TO: CHLOE**

**CAREFUL WHO YOU LET IN.**

**FROM: DAD**

Another cryptic message from my dad. Careful who I let in? Who I let into my home? I opened up a reply message.

**TO: DAD**

**CAREFUL WHO I LET IN WHERE? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? COME HOME. PLEASE? MOM WANTS TO DECLARE YOU DEAD. **

**FROM: CHLOE**

I hit send and sighed loudly. I shut my computer and fell against my pillows. I could hear the Mai' s heartbeat from the roof. It was faster then normal. I stretched my hearing farther and heard a few more heartbeats. I sent a quick text to Alek, saying I thought something was up, and snuck out the window up to the roof. My guard was no where to be found. But three guys all dressed in black were. I could faintly hear Alek running here, but tuned him out to focus on the three guys from the Order. They all came at me at once.

I lost myself in my senses and fought off the three as best as I could until Alek showed up.

"Chloe!" He yelled after I got a hit to the stomach. I groaned and rolled out of the fray. Alek had brought a few more Mai with and they took control. I felt a severe pain spread through my body. I looked down to see a knife sticking out of my stomach, a gloved hand holding it there. I cried out and managed to kick the guy away before I collapsed.

"**Chloe? **Chloe, can you hear me?" Alek's voice broke through my haze. I blinked sleepily and looked at the faces surrounding me. Valentina, Alek, Jasmine, Paul and Amy. "Chloe? Oh thank God."

"What happened?" I asked, struggling to sit up. Alek helped me to get up, and shared a glance with Jasmine. "Guys, what happened?"

"The Mai that was assigned to you was ambushed and killed. You contacted Alek in time for some of us to get there and kill the Order. You took a blade to the stomach. Thankfully we got to you before you lost a life. You've been here for three days. Your mom was pulled away for a conference we made up to get her out," Valentina explained. I gasped. I almost died. Again.

"I am so sorry! I could hear more heartbeats then just my guards, and freaked. I guess it was smart, but still. Anyone else hurt?" I asked.

"No, everyone's fine. And you should be good too," Jasmine answered me this time. She handed me a bowl of soup and smiled before moving off to the side with Valentina. Amy hugged me tightly and so did Paul.

"We're so glad you're okay! Oh, Clo! You had us all worried sick. The dads want me home for dinner, so I'll see you soon, okay?" Amy exclaimed. I nodded and said goodbye to the two before snuggling into Alek.

"Thanks for coming," I told him, starting to eat my soup.

"Thanks for calling me. It was smart. Knowing you, you may have just jumped right in. I'm so glad you're okay. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I whispered, leaning into him.

**Sorry if it's not amazing. And late. I've been doing a ton of AP essays before school starts. But, anyway! Next episode… Looks intense! Brian punches Alek. Alek and Chloe look like they may go on a date. It all looks fantasical! Review! And I would reply to the reviews, but there's just so many! So thanks for the reviews, and REVIEW! : )**


	8. AN

Hey guys. So I decided I'm done with this story. I think that'll I'll go ahead and start a new one eventually, maybe one that's like far into the future. A Chloe/Alek marriage with kids one? Message or review ideas please!

Sorry, I just have so much on my plate with my AP class and Honors classes and soccer, and I'm actually writing a novel, even though I'm only fifteen… But whatever ;) So that's some work also. But bear with me!

And please, follow me on twitter. BaileyRayne73.

Ummm…. I'm not sure what else to say. But I will be back with a new, better more fantastical story eventually!


End file.
